


You Make My Heart Sing

by iwannabe



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy's perspective, F/M, Family Reunions, Getting Together, kinda rambly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannabe/pseuds/iwannabe
Summary: A reluctant boss, a vacation, and a family reunion.





	1. Bang a Gong

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this was a dream I had this afternoon during my nap and it's been begging me for hours to get it down in writing since then. Was tring to do a one shot but looks like I'm gonna have to break it up--possibly 3 chaps? We'll see...

OK here's the thing, I was just about at the end of my rope seeing to my ever increasing stressed out boss.  Jane had been messing with some machine that could take someone from one place and put them somewhere else.  Kind of like the transporter in Star Trek.  Except every time she tested it with an apple, she ended up making applesauce.  This week alone she had started 3 fires and burned a 2 foot hole in the floor and incinerated a junior accountant's desk the next level down.  I think we were definitely a long way off of human test trials. Anyhoo, I'm at my desk as per usual trying to decipher hieroglyphics (AKA Jane's handwriting) when I hear a loud crash and stuff breaking.  I whip my head up and Janie's got this manic look in her eye and a hammer (not Thor's BTW) and she's literally beating the shit out of this machine screaming every four letter word known to man.  At first I was like 'Cool, I haven't ever seen Jane lose it this much and it's honestly super funny watching her screeching at the now hunk of smoking metal' and then I was like 'Damn, I better stop her before she really destroys everything in here.'

  


I got up from my chair and raced to Janie figuring that I'd better body tackle her because if there's one thing I've learned is that when Jane is on a mission you can't talk to her because she won't hear you and you'd be lucky if she registers your presence. I creep up behind her and wrap my arms around her (arms included) but the squirmy little astrophysicist managed to get herself all twisted around and all I saw was pure rage in her eyes and then I saw stars.  The next bit I found out after I woke up and had FRIDAY replay the whole thing.  While I was passed out on the floor because she hit me in the head, apparently Captain America himself (yay Steve!) was passing by and heard all the commotion.  His buddy, James "Bucky" (SMOKIN' HOT) Barnes was just behind him and they saw me on the floor, blood on my head, blood on the hammer, and crazy person Janie standing there looking like a deranged guppy.  Steve hollered and told FRIDAY to get Thor here because there was no damn way that either of them were gonna touch Thor's lady because the hammer would be on their heads (and not the one Janie was using)  Thor comes rushing in and grabs Jane who is still looking like a candidate for the nearest mental health unit and she literally collapses into his arms and turns into a two year old with full out sobbing huge fat tears and snot dribbling all over Thor's cape.  Meanwhile, lucky, lucky me gets hoisted up into some super buff arms and pressed close to a chest that was covered in leather and rushed outta there to medical.  I was starting to come to a little but damn did my head hurt and managed to see through blurry eyes the chiseled jaw of Bucky.  He noticed my eyes were kind half open? squinting? and he says "It's gonna be OK doll, I got you" and then I passed the fuck out again.

  


Doc Cho is one amazing woman I tell ya.  She took one look at me and told Barnesy to put me in the Cradle.  I swear it's like a big ole microwave or something, like if you put someone messed up in it they come out good as new.  I wonder if it dings to tell them you're done?  After I finished cooking (healing? repairing?)  they popped me in a bed in the medical ward because you know ouchie boo boo on the ole noggin' plus I was an itty bit dizzy every time I got up.  When they realized I was awake, Doc Cho came in with some nurses and started telling me they are montoring my cognitive function blah blah blah. What it boiled down to was this:  I had to stay for a few days in medical, I wasn't allowed to watch TV or internet for more than an hour a day for the first few days but then could increase after 3 days and hour at a time.  The docs all swoop out to do some medicalling to other people and then Janie busts in crying and my head is literally pounding and she says sorry to me like forty thousand times and Thor's behind her with this dismayed look on his face.  So there I am in my bed shushing Jane so she'd be quiet because honestly |I was starting to see the sounds at this point when I tell her what the docs have to say.  Jane's face started to like morph into the "I Can Do It Myself" face and I knew, I just knew that I needed an intervention.  

  


I said to her, "Janie, maybe you should take a break from this, take a vacation, it'll be good for you and then you can come back fresh".  And I swear to Thor, she just jumped right up and started to shake her head and was full steam rambling about how close she is with the tests and we were on the right path it just needed tweaking and how now is not a good time.  I'm totally not impressed but I've been with Jane for years at this point so I know how to play my cards (errr.. play Thor?).

  


So I'm like "Thor, don't you think it would be wise for Jane to take a break so she can focus on her work refreshed after a nice vacation?  I know you've been wanting to take her to Vanaheim...."  And Thor lights up like a Christmas tree and is down with that plan and Jane glares at me for the betrayal (like she didn't just smack me in the head with a hammer and give me a concussion) and tries to convince Thor that she's perfectly ready to go back to the lab.  Thor looks like is formulating Plans for him and Jane and picks Jane up and whispers in her ear.  Jane starts to giggle, kisses Thor, and nods. Mischief Managed.   I swear, Thor is magic and I'm feeling sooo much better about Jane being occupied when I'm laid up.  Thor sets Jane on her feet and Jane scampers off to do whatever she was doing. 

  


Thor smiles at me and says "You will be alright?" 

  


I nod and say "Sure will big guy, think you can be gone for a month?"

  


"Aye" he grins, "Perhaps even 6 weeks." and then leaves the room.

  


After all the the hoopla of the day and a good subterfuge employed, I lay back in bed and fall asleep.


	2. Somebody to Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so I think this one is gonna be about 5 chapters. I'm going to shoot for it anyway since Darcy talks a lot.

Gotta say the first few days were rough. My head felt like it was twenty thousand pounds and every time I sat up the world bent sideways and I wanted to puke. It’s like being on one of those upright rollercoasters and somehow you’re the one caught upside down due to a ride malfunction and all the blood in your body is rushing to your brain. I also found out that even listening to soft music was just giving me cluster headaches so I tried to be as quiet as possible, which you know is a major feat for me. Doc Cho came in a couple of times to check and see how I was faring. Truth was I was totally bored.

 

By the end of the second day, I had dumped a whole bag of Skittles on my tray and organized them into colour teams. Just as Team Iron Man were contemplating a coup against the leaders of Team Hulk, the door to my room opened and I looked up and saw Steve looking all shy. I swear that man, jump out of a plane with no parachute, fine. Give the beat down to 50 Hydra assholes, no problem. Go visit a friend in med ward that happens to be female, turn into a deer caught in the headlights. I just smiled and waved him in.

 

“How you feelin’ Darce?” Steve asked while fidgeting in the hella uncomfortable hospital chair.

 

“Been better” I said and snagged a team Hawkeye member and chewed, “Wanna get out of here. You coming to bust me out?”

 

“Now Darcy,” he said while he crossed his biceps of freedom over his chest of glory. Boy was buff. I got eyes and appreciated the view.

 

“You know you’re in here till Doc Cho says you can leave,” he stated matter of factly.

 

“You been checking up on me?” as I side-eyed him.

 

“Mhmm” he sassed and I never felt so disrespected, like really now.

 

The thing about Steve is he’s so sweet and so nice and never would anyone suspect he’s a little shit disturber and can recognize such in other people. Probably why he’s my brother from another mother. Don’t get me wrong, one look at his baby blues, and cute dimpled smile and rockin’ body would put the best of us under wet panty watch, but for me he’s just…family. Like a 100 year old older brother. Besides, I think he was making eyes at Sam, so I don’t know for sure if that’s a thing or not.

 

One time about a year ago, me and him were kickin’ back and playing some pool and having some drinks . OK, let’s be real, I was trashed and he can’t get drunk (Note to self: maybe next time abscond with some of Thor’s mead??) and we somehow got on the topic of what we like in a partner.

 

He straight up says, “I don’t have a preference, everyone’s got something to bring to the table.” Here I am loaded but still able to connect some dots and I swear my eyebrows communed with my hairline and stared at him.

 

“Really?” I said.

 

He laughed and drawled salaciously, “Really.”

 

So now I know Steve Roger’s doors are wide open and it became a sincere bonding moment. I went on to describe what I like, I’m more bi-curious, if I had to label anything simply because I would definitely not say no to Natasha (I mean does anyone say no to Natasha??). He snickers, as he usually does when I get on a good ramble (which is most of the time) and pipes up that he knows someone who would be perfect for me and then after saying it he clams right up and out comes the “Steve Rogers is Old and Sad” face. I really hate that face because it’s a precursor to “Steve Rogers is Mopey” and it takes a week or so to get him back to normal again. I quickly change the topic and ask him about bashing the latest bad guys and he’s thankfully eager to discuss that.

 

Steve “Sassypants” Rogers is here right now and I invite him to come lie next to me on the bed and we watch Scooby Doo for my allotted hour, grazing on Team Hulk.

 

I was sprung a couple of days ago when Doc Cho showed up and did the usual tests. My vision remained on the same horizon as everything else so it was a good sign. Reminded once again that now I can do TV or internet for 2 hours a day and to come back the next day for a quick check. The good news is the headaches are gone when I hear regular noise but it will be awhile before I visit Tony in his lab since he likes to play Metallica full blast. For now though, I am sitting my happy ass on the sofa in the common room munching on salted caramel popcorn (seriously, go get some it’s awesome!) watching Ella Enchanted. My fave part is coming up where Ella starts to sing at the giant’s wedding and I feel the seat cushion dip and turn to look and see none other than Mr. Sexy himself, Bucky Barnes. He smiles at me and then turns to watch the show and I swear my body has gone into some weird paralysis thing where all my blood went ice cold and then zoomed up to a thousand degrees in 3 seconds.

 

I’m thinking ‘Play it cool Darce, do not spaz out, do not turn into a 13 year old preteen, do not be awkward’ all the while I’m trying to coax my body into natural movement. I grab a handful of popcorn and thought I’d offer some to Bucky, that’s an ice breaker right? He smiles and I damn near swoon and he takes a handful and pops some into his mouth. Now I’m fixating on his mouth, all pretty and lush lips and thinking what he could do with those lips when I realize I’ve been staring too long and I’m making it weird.

 

Bucky catches me staring and I’m trying to think past the lust haze I’ve got going on and blurt out, “Wanna share?” and shake the bag at him. He nods his head and beams and I was damn near down due to stroke but had enough wits about me to stand up and rush to the kitchen to grab a bowl to put the popcorn in. I took my sweet time coming back because yo, I needed to breathe and not hyperventilate over Bucky Barnes’ hotness. I settled in my spot and put the bowl between us. Over the course of the rest of the movie, I managed to relax and enjoy the songs and of course the company stealing little side peeks at the hot boy beside me.

 

Just as the movie was in the final singalong/dance routine Steve walks in and says in his Captain America voice ”What’s going on here?”

 

I flinched but Bucky smoothly says not taking his eyes off the TV, “Watching a movie”.

 

“Oh really?” Steve smirks at me.

 

Now I’m pissed because A) he made me jump and my nerves were already on edge from Hotty McHotterson right beside me, and B) he had the “I Know Something You Don’t Know” look on his face and he knows that irritates the shit out of me.

 

Naturally, I sweetly replied, ”Yes, we’re watching a movie” and gave him the Glare O’ Death.

 

He chuckled, put his hands up, and said, “Well, have a good time” and walked out of the room.

 

I turned back to the TV in time to see the credits start to roll and all I could think was ‘What the hell was that?’


	3. Love, Exciting and New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love the kudos and comments! You guys rock!

Feeling pretty lazy right now. I’m swaddled up in a blanket on the sofa in the common room watching some vintage TV, more specifically The Love Boat. Brings back good memories of me and my great grams when I was a little girl cuddling up on the couch together excited to watch the show on a Saturday night when my parents went out. Watching the show now, I can’t believe how campy it is, but you know, still kinda sweet? Like there is no way finding someone and falling in love that way and that fast happens anymore. If anything it’s all just feel good TV and I can get behind that.

 

Oh! I forgot to mention that I’ve worked myself up to 4 hours a day and no headaches! Yay me! It’s been about a week and half since Jane beamed me in the head with a hammer and although I appreciate the time off to goof around, I’m pretty sure I would not like to start it off in the med bay.

 

Bucky’s beside me again and has been immersing himself in all the vintage TV shows. I keep forgetting sometimes that these shows are all brand new to him. He really liked “I Love Lucy” so I ended up Googling him a pic of Lucille Ball and Desi Arnaz. He looked kind of thoughtful for a minute and tells me he thinks he met her once at a theater and I’m all shocked, mouth open and everything. Wow. Like really wow.

 

Now I’m curious about who else he’s met that’s famous and he just smoulders at me and says, ”Wouldn’t you like to know.”

 

These days I’m getting better at monitoring my reactions to him but not gonna lie when he pulls out the big guns like that sexy ass smile of his I’m literally just treading water here. Lord, please have mercy on my pitiful soul for I am very close to not being held responsible for my actions. Not only is he devastatingly handsome, I’ve discovered that Bucky really is a charming and funny guy. He’s eager to know more about the shows on TV, music, books, and more. In trade for all the Trivial Pursuit questions I get from him I ask him all about what it was like for him growing up. Just watching him tell his stories he gets so animated and alive, especially when he dishes on little Stevie Rogers. I’m thinking to myself, ‘Yessssss, give me the dirt on Steve, more please’ like I’m a Slytherin groupie and he notices straight away that I’m “Up To Something”. You know I could never deny it so all I said that a good defense is a fantastic offense and cracks right up laughing. Next thing I know hours have passed and I feel like I’m been in an alternate dimension with Bucky alone. Looking back on it seems there was some truth in that whole panty-dropper mythos he had going on back in the day.

 

Anways, I’ve stretched myself out on the sofa and singing the Love Boat Theme song (The Looooooove Boat…) and I hear Bucky chuckle because he has now heard for himself over the last little while that I sound like a drowning cat while singing. It’s really only a step above nails on a chalkboard and I told him so which he LOL’d so hard at. Yeah, that was a great day. He has dimples, did you know that? So frickin’ cute! So here I am slightly reminiscing about his smile and dimples while butchering the Love Boat when my phone starts singing “Mommaaaaaa, ooooooooo…” indicating that yep my mom’s calling.

 

After I manage to untangle myself from the blanket, nearly doing a header into the coffee table (just what I needed, another head injury) but being stopped by Bucky’s quick reflexes grabbing the back of my shirt, and finding my footing, I manage to answer the damn phone.

  
“Yo Mamma!” I exclaim brightly.

  
“Darcy, how are you sweetie?” my mom asks.

 

I’m not dumb, I am sooooo not telling her about the bonk to the noggin so I just tell her I’m fine. If I told her the truth that would have led to at least a half an hour of her giving me a quiz on my health, who the doctor was, what happened in exact detail, vitriolic comments about Jane, launching into safety in my work environment, and ultimately dissolving into tears from worry and stress and pleading for me to come home. So yeah, not going there. The reason she called was to remind me of the family reunion we have next week and to make sure I’m coming. In my head I’m like ‘Dammit! I forgot all about it and now I’ve got shit to do.’ Mom and I talked for a little bit more but I cut her off just as she was getting into detail about what Aunt Bessie’s cat ate and how it was puking all over the place. It’s not that I don’t like Mitts, he’s a really cool cat but he’s dumb as a box of rocks. He will literally eat anything. I remember the time he ate the tires off my brother’s Hot Wheels cars. Weird.

 

When I come back, Steve’s there sitting beside Bucky sipping on some lemonade and watching the show. Bucky just raises his eyebrow at me, like ‘who was on the phone?’ I shrug and tell him it was my mom and that she was calling to remind me of our family reunion coming up. This is, of course, when Steve pipes in that I shouldn’t go because I’ve had a head injury. When I went to give him the ‘I don’t need to ask permission from no man to do what I want’ talk, he counters by pointing out that for me to get to the reunion I have to fly to Ohio and with the pressure changes on the plane it might not be good for my head. I scrunched up my nose and pouted at him because I know he’s right but I’m so not gonna let him know I know he’s right.

 

I was gonna say to him ‘Well, I'll check it out with Doc Cho first to be sure I’m OK’ but what came out was, “Well, how about you guys come with me?”

 

Both Bucky and Steve lit up like it was the 4th of July and I was equal parts ‘WTF is my brain-mouth connection doing’ and ‘awwww that's so sweet’.

 

I guess Steve saw something on my face and asked if I was sure and I kicked it into high gear and nodded and went “Yeah, it’s gonna be a lot of fun dude, you guys’ll love it!”.

 

 

I turned back to the TV just in time to see Captain Stubing say “Welcome Aboard!”


	4. Honey, Honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally getting to reunion and yeah, looks like it's gonna be more than 5 chaps. At this point I don't even know. Darcy's chatty...

I spent the week walking around lost and confused. No, not because of my head and not because of His Hotness Bucky Barnes (ok maybe a little bit because of him). It was because my family reunion was tomorrow. See, there’s a lot of stuff that goes into this reunion and a lot of people show up. Happens every year at a Sandusky park that has a community center and a ball diamond attached and well over 300 family members come. No what’s stressing me out was I had to make up time to get everything done. Phone calls had to be made to my mom and aunts about what food who was bringing since the day was a potluck sort of deal. Then there were the events, the most important and coveted one was the dessert competition. Everyone wanted to win this thing, and I mean everyone. Even the guys tried their hands at bringing their best desserts in hopes of winning the trophy. I had never won but it wasn’t for lack of trying.

 

So here I am wracking my brain for a winner. Almond bread? No too plain. Raspberry tarts? Yummy, but not real winner material. I resort to searching the internet for something amazing. Crème Brulee, hahahaha, nope too complicated. Donuts? Too mundane . Hmmmm… Chocolate cheesecake? I can’t decide and my heads going swimmy just thinking about it. And I’m feeling desperate too since this is so last minute and time’s ticking away. Slamming my laptop shut, I just decide that I’m going to focus on making the stuff for the potluck for now and hope inspiration strikes. I’m going to make some mac and cheese salad and three bean salad.

 

Bucky and Steve wander in as I’m yelling at myself about getting the jar of olives from the shelf when I look up and whoa. Picture this: My hair is in a bun trying to escape the hair tie so some straggly pieces are falling down, I’m covered in sweat since I just stirred the massive pot of macaroni bubbling away on the stove and I’m wearing my grottiest T-shirt and holey yoga pants when I spy both of them covered in sweat, hair askew, holding bottles of water, and are shirtless. Acres of glistening muscles on display and I seem to have lost the power of speech. Bucky winks at me with a knowing smile and I’m trying hard not to turn into a puddle of hormone infested goo on the floor. ‘Say something dammit’ as I will myself to speak but thankfully Steve beats me to it.

 

“Whatcha makin’ Darce?” he asked as he wiped away a rivulet of sweat between his pecs. Gulp.

 

“Uh….uh…I’m uhhh making macaroni salad” I stammer out. ‘Gee really eloquent Darce, how about try for words next time?’ I berate myself. I didn’t notice Bucky had moved and was now hovering near the counter about a foot away from me and he chose this time to gather his longish hair back into a knot. I about fainted looking at all his muscular glory but then became fascinated at a tiny bead of sweat rolling down his side and then sliding along his skin through one of his six pack. I guess I didn’t realize how long I was staring until Steve grabbed my arm.

 

“You ok there Darce?” he asked concerned, “I was trying to ask if you wanted any help?”

 

I shook my head to try and gather my scattered brain cells and nodded my head. “Sure, but you guys need to shower first.”

 

I pointed my finger at them and gave them their marching orders. I watched as they left the room while I held on to the countertop for dear life. Then I heard Bucky laugh as they turned the corner.

 

“Damn super soldiers being all sexy in my workspace,” I muttered.

 

They came back about half hour later, dressed (Thank God!), and ready to work. I spent the time explaining everything that went into the two salads and set them both to chopping vegetables. Steve asked me about the reunion itself and I told both of them about how many people will be there, what events we had and at the end of the day there was a show put on by our family’s most talented members. Then I expressed my frustration at not finding the right entry for the dessert competition.

 

“Wait, can anyone put an entry in?” asked Bucky.

 

“Yeah, I mean everyone gets in on it. Why do you want to enter a dessert?” I inquired.

 

Bucky most definitely did want to put in an entry and I was honestly surprised.

 

“Really? I didn’t know you could bake. That’s awesome!” I smiled at him.

 

“Buck’s downplaying it,” Steve interjected as he poured the chopped veg in the bean salad.

 

“He won the baking contest at the 4th of July picnic back in ’38. I gotta tell ya there were an awful lot of upset ladies that day,” he chuckled.

 

I cast an impressed glance over to Bucky and smirked, “So what you’re saying Steve is we have a ringer”.

 

Bucky blushed and looked at the floor with a little smile gracing his lips while Steve puffed up proud as a peacock, “Yeah, that’s exactly what I’m saying.”

 

The two salads made their way into the biggest containers we could find and set back in the fridge to be picked up first thing in the morning before we left. Just as I was wiping down the countertop, Steve and Bucky’s phones sounded. My eyes widened at Bucky.

 

“Relax, doll. It’s just a meeting with Stark,” he grinned.

 

“Yeah, we wouldn’t miss tomorrow for the world,” Steve enthused.

 

“I gotta grab some papers before I go, meet you down there Buck,” Steve said and left the kitchen.

 

Bucky sidled up to me and said, “Don’t worry about dessert doll, I’ll handle it.”

 

“You sure?” worrying my bottom lip.

 

“Absolutely,” he said, bent down slowly and kissed me on the cheek. Standing back up, he gave me a cheeky wink and smile and followed Steve out of the kitchen.

 

My brain shut off for two whole minutes.


End file.
